


Yellow Light

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, France (Country), Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Paris (City), Romance, Second first kiss, Sister-Sister Relationship, Torture, Violence, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: When The Scamander Brothers and the Goldstein Sisters find themselves on the heels of Gellert Grindelwald their encounter doesn't go as planned. When does it ever?





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the idea for this fic is based on a thread I had with a roleplay partner on tumblr where Grindelwald attacks Newt and the end result were pretty damn gruesome. Being a sucker for hurt/comfort and Newtina I wanted to write something more of it.   
> That being said this is just based on said thread and focuses more on the aftermath rather than the actual fight.
> 
> There is mention of gore and blood as a result of injuries, but in regard of other mature content that's about it.

__

_Fontainebleau. France. 1928._

It was truly a gorgeous town not too far off from Paris. Fontainebleau. The buildings were old and graceful with flowers on the small porches. In sunlight it had to be quite a dream there. Night time was quite beautiful as well on a normal day. Today was not one of those. In the town centre of Fontainebleau Theseus Scamander had been with the Goldstein sisters and aurors from the French Ministry for a few hours in the search of a dark wizard. Newt had been with them too, but what had separated them was exactly why the eldest Scamander were close to ripping his hair out. They had been onto a lead on Grindelwald for a while now. The first ones to be so ever since he escaped from MACUSA over a year ago. Their lead had turned out to be true and after dueling highly trained aurors Grindelwald had set his revengeful eyes on a certain Magizoologist before vanishing along with him.

To say not only Theseus, but also Tina was in a bad place was to put it mildly. Queenie tried everything to help to locate their friend and brother, but they were gone. Almost thirty minutes had passed when blue lights lit up the night sky in the distance. Tiny little flares shooting up beyond the buildings soundlessly.

"Forêt de Fontainebleau," a female auror told another nearby. All eyes turning towards the light. The lights abruptly stopped and Theseus ran at the auror that had named the location of where the lights where coming from,

"Take us there," he ordered and the woman didn't need no telling. Apparating to places they had never been before was too dangerous and therefore needed aid from the local aurors. Immediately the two vanished in a swirl and both Tina and Queenie attached themselves to two other aurors that knew the place before following. Leaving the rest for now to obliviate muggles in the streets.

Tina found herself surrounded by large boulders inside a forest when the world focused back to normal again. Queenie winked into existence just down the path from her. The two other aurors immediately started to look for any tell tale of where the lights had been sent up from, but it was Queenie who first latched onto something,  
"Tina! Over here!" the blonde called out. She was picking up on Theseus nearby, but waited until her sister joined her before the two bolted through the forest the best they could in the dark.

"Lumos," Tina whispered to light the path. The light from the wand would soon become superficial as the forest opened up and ahead of them there were multiple fires lighting up the place. They had to climb some rocks before the forest opened up and revealed a magnificent drop from a cliff before them, in which neither were tempted to go over.  
"NEWT!"

The scene before them were gruesome. Not only did Theseus' scream for his brother confirm that the magizoologist was found, but other aurors had apparently been with him and Grindelwald in what had clearly been a violent fight. The dark wizard had proven himself willing to do everything for his cause and such were evident. Bodies lay strewn on the ground. Some sliced by nasty spells so gory there were no point in even trying to check if they were alive. Some were still squirming in pain which the French aurors that had taken them there immediately went to aid.   
Tina however followed the sound of Theseus' cries into the horrid scene. Small fires in trees, grass and bushes, bodies hooping up and many of Newt's small pixies lay slain on the ground. Her eyes eventually landed on an all too familiar form on the ground.

"No-" she felt tears threaten as she dropped down next to Newt on the other side of Theseus who were trying to decide whether to check his pulse first or turn him over onto his back. She didn't blame him for being distraught, but she wasn't going to just sit around. Gently pulling away the collar of his blue coat to press her fingers against his neck, waiting and begging for a pulse.  
She watched his face. Turned towards her, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape with blood drying on his lips and temple. Going by the amount of blood on the ground there were plenty of injuries resulting in his current unresponsiveness.

"He's got a pulse," Tina breathed and Theseus immediately leaned across his brother and grabbed his arm before carefully rolling him over onto his back. Newt's head tilted back, baring his neck enough to see blood from hidden wounds run in litter rivers. Tina swallowed to keep her emotions in check as she pulled on his shirt, roughly pulling off a button or two which soon revealed to them a stab wound in his shoulder.   
A scream in the distance had them look up the unconscious magizoologist to find Queenie with her back to them. Watching the path where they had come from.

"Tina. You got to get him out of here. Grindelwald is returning," she gasped and turned to her sister,

"Now!"


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtina hurt and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics.

"His... his followers has attacked the magical hospitals in France as well as Beauxbatons Academy and the Ministry. You can't take him there," Queenie warned before Tina could follow through on the order. The older Goldstein was about to protest, but it was Theseus who cut them both off,

"Take him to the hotel in Paris. You cannot take him to the hospital and you are not apparating any place farther than Paris. I will try to help out here and get a hold of any healers before I'll come to you," he explained, helping Tina hoist Newt into her arms the best he could. She couldn't take his whole weight, but she did her best. It was dangerous with Newt unconscious, but there were no other way to do this now.  
Theseus was up and off towards the sound of shouting and fighting before Tina apparated away. Leaving Queenie in tears in he forest. Hearing the thoughts of the aurors currently facing Grindelwald a small distance away. Blessing their helpful souls for bringing her these news of Grindelwald's followers the only way they could. The blonde was about to follow her sister when she spotted Newt's case wide open on the forest floor and immediately ran to it and locked it. There were no time to check it over, but she brought it with her as she apparated.

* * *

 Tina landed with a pained grunt in the dark hotel room in Paris. Immediately collapsing to the ground as Newt's weight pulled her down to the floor.  
"Newt-" she whispered. The tears she had held back in the forest were now tracking down her cheeks as she held his upper body against her. Hand cupping his neck as she gasped. Realizing the young man's green eyes were open now, but not seeming to register much.  
"Hey," she whispered, shifting her arm carefully so it was propping up his head a little better. Her thumb stroking along his jawline as she hoped to make him focus.  
Since Newt had first left New York at the end of 1926 he had left her unable to forget quite about him. Even if nothing romantic had actually happened between them. He had been gone for almost a year when he one day returned as promised with a copy of his book. It wasn't the only surprise he had brought with him though.

 _"You named it 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'?" she lit up once she had unwrapped the protective paper around the book and saw the title she had suggested. It had just been a title she had come up with on the spot. Never had she expected him to actually use it._  
_"Yes. I found it quite suitable. I hope you don't mind I used your suggestion," Newt admitted, his gaze moving between his book in her hands to her face. She only laughed and shook her head, clutching the book to her chest,_  
_"Not at all, Newt. I am very flattered," she laughed softly before hugging him. His arms hung there for a moment as he hadn't seen the hug coming. Really the only ones to ever feel the need to hug him was his family. Or Dougal. It was a nice surprise though so he wrapped his arms around her too with a lopsided smile on his lips._  
_"Thank you, Newt," she was still smiling when she looked up, her nose almost bumping with his. Not having been quite this close to him since he had saved her in the MACUSA execution room the previous year. As expected his gaze moved off her eyes pretty quickly despite her smile still remaining, but she didn't miss the fact that he didn't break the contact. The both of them did when Queenie entered the apartment seconds later._

To hold him in her arms now so injured and losing consciousness again shattered her. There was something about Newt that had her grow very protective of him despite him being such a capable person. Despite that he was also the reckless type and had a terrible tendency to get himself into trouble. As his current situation only proved. It had never been this bad though. He had never had to face Grindelwald alone and this was the result of it. If he didn't get any treatment she didn't doubt for a moment that this would be his last day with them. With her. Now when they had started to get so close working together.  
"No, stay awake. Please," she whispered when his eyes slipped shut again,  
"Newt..." she sighed and stroke his face. Trying to clean away the blood that had tried to cover the darling freckles that littered his face. She gently pressed her lips against his. Tasting her own tears as she did. Hoping to feel his lips move against hers, but nothing happened. She kept them together for a beat longer before gently lowering him to the ground. It really wasn't what she had hoped their first kiss would have been like.


	3. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some brotherly love!

Queenie apparated into the room seconds later, waving her wand at the room to turn on some of the lights. Newt's case in hand and distressed look on her face,

"How is he?" she asked, catching a fleeting thought in Tina's mind about a first kiss, but didn't ask about it. Instead she sat the case down on a chair and went to look out the windows.

"Can you see if there is any kind of medical equipment in the room? And towels... water," Tina listed off while pushing the blue coat off Newt's shoulders, pulling open the remaining buttons of a new vest Theseus had given him and reached his loose shirt that was anything but white anymore. She ended up just ripping it instead as Queenie instantly went in search for what she needed, returning with a useless little box with needles that didn't do much and towels before running back to get a bowl of water. Tina pressed her hand against Newt's chest, closing her eyes for a long moment as she catalogued his breathing. Only once she was certainly he was breathing for the time being did she acknowledge Queenie's return.

The sisters did the best they could with what they had, first mapping out the injuries he had received. Finding the stab wound in his shoulder, a partly healed head wound, a nasty slash across his stomach and only later would they realized there was a stab wound in his thigh as well. Besides that there were small burns on his arm as well as smaller cuts.

"What the hell did he do to him?" Tina used her wand to try and heal the smallest wounds while Queenie tried to stop the bleeding from the worst. Not daring to close them off without cleaning them. Theseus appeared through the door rather than apparation a bit later, a strange man in tow.

"How is he?" the big brother asked, immediately dropping down next to his little brother, expert hands quick to check on his pulse while Queenie stepped aside for the strange man. Easily telling by the case in hand and his plans of dealing with the patient running through his head that it was a healer Theseus had gotten a hold of.

"Teenie," Queenie grabbed Tina's hand for her to step away from Newt and allow the men to do what needed to be done. She reluctantly parted ways with the still unresponsive magizoologist and followed Queenie into another room and onto the porch.

Tina said nothing for the longest of time. Almost running her hands through her hair when she realized they were covered in Newt's blood. Queenie quickly pulled out her wand to clean them off while Tina felt anger boil in her.

"I am going to find Grindelwald myself," she sneered, glancing into the room and back outside at the city of Paris slowly waking up with the sunrise. Not even the beauty around them were enough to calm her down now. Not with Newt still in danger inside. Not with anger still boiling in her. Queenie said nothing for a long time. Just remained by her sister as support while trying not to read her mind too deeply, but when Tina remained sulking in her own sorry she stepped up and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You kissed?" she asked quietly, leaning lightly against the decorative railing as she watched for her older sister's reaction.

"Well I kissed him. He was semi-conscious for a few seconds and I just-" she sighed and rubbed her eyes to dry away the tears,

"That is really the least problem right now, Queenie," she cleared her throat and straightened a bit to get herself together. This wasn't like her, she scolded herself. So what if their first kiss was a fail, it truly didn't matter as long as he survived. What she couldn't deal with was losing people she loved. That she cared about. It was the very reason why she never let other people than Queenie so close to her. She finally falls in love and he might die before anything even starts? She couldn't help feeling like a-

"Tina I wont allow you to think of yourself like that. You are not some kind of 'angel of death'," Queenie scolded and crossed her arms under her chest,

"Your work a dangerous business. You cross paths with people, fall in love and fight dark wizards. Who doesn't?" the blonde sighed and pulled Tina into a hug with a half hearted smile on her lips as if fighting dark wizards was an everyday thing.

"Newt will be fine. You know how I know? Because he currently has his big brother looking out for him and I know first hand that if there is anyone you can put your trust in blindly it's an older sibling," Queenie consoled. Tina couldn't help but smile at the compliment, holding her little sister closer.

* * *

Inside the hotel room Theseus and the healer had gotten Newt onto the bed after having done what they could do to the head and chest wounds. It was only when the healer took a hold of the magizoologist's leg he realized there were yet another wound to look too.

"Damnit, he's waking up," Theseus cursed and settled down next to Newt's head, pushing back the wild hair. Grimacing feeling the burning skin.

"Talk to him. Keep him calm. It seems to be a stab wound through his thigh," the healer explained after cutting the pant leg open.

"Bad timing, brother," Theseus forced a smile as Newt looked to him, trying to pull his leg away from the healer,

"And that's why. We just have to take care of your leg. Stay still. I'm here," the big brother consoled, curling his hand around Newt's. The youngest brother could do nothing but try and listen. Instinct had him try to pull his leg away from the healer, but it took a great lot energy not to. Energy he really didn't have right now.

"Look at me. Not him," Theseus ordered gently, one hand still in Newt's hair and let it be there even as his brother turned to look at him,

"So. We need to talk about Tina-" he smiled forcefully,

"I've told you at least three times to do something about that girl because she might just be what you need. You two got something going on-" he ranted, the smile turning more sincere as Newt rolled his eyes before he closed them. The grip on his brother's hand assuring Theseus he was still awake and listening.

 


	4. quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtina fluff!

The girls remained on the porch for a few minutes, fingers tapping nervously while Tina every now and then asked Queenie if she was picking up on anything.

"You should go back in," Queenie said quietly,

"I think Newt's awake," she explained. Tina nodded and stood up from the balcony chair she had sunk into. She had pulled herself together by now, but it was hard to keep a stone face seeing Newt now having been placed on a bed with Theseus trying to calm him down while the healer was working on something on his leg.

"His leg is hurt too?" Tina shrugged off her coat and boots, only then realizing she hadn't even thought twice of getting herself comfortable.

"Stab wound," Theseus explained, waving her over. Tina crawled in next to Newt opposite of Theseus and gently the big brother eased off the bed to allow her to console his little brother.

"Hey," she whispered, cupping his face when he turned to look at her. His brow furrowed in pain, but to her pleasant surprise she found his hand curling around her forearm.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, making it almost entirely impossible for her to hear it if she hadn't been this close.

"You are such a liar," she rolled her eyes, brushing her fingers over his cheek when he pressed his eyes shut. She found herself laying down more comfortably while her hand kept stroking his cheek. After a moment of silence she brushed her lips against his temple.

"Sleep," she whispered, glancing down to see the healer wrapping up his leg

The healer didn't stay for much longer. He left Theseus with some ointments and suggested healing spells he might want to try out to quicken the healing process.

When Queenie returned to the room she found Tina fully clothed in bed with Newt having moved just enough to lay with his head on her chest. Her sister's fingers brushing through his hair in a soothing manner while Theseus made sure the bandage wrapped around Newt's stomach was staying on. After that he left the two alone, smiling softly to Queenie as he came to sit with her on the couch,

"Anything new?" Queenie asked and Theseus just shrugged before offering what he knew.

"From what the healer told me Grindelwald is still in France, but no one knows where now. I lost him after the fight in Fontainebleau. Only one of the other aurors survived so I brought her to the nearest hospital despite her telling me not to. It wasn't yet attacked so I managed to convince the healer to come with me here. Grindelwald's followers were still causing chaos last time I checked so we should stay low for now."

Staying low they did and for an hour the two checked out Newt's suitcase to see what was going on there and as expected there was a bit of chaos in there. There were no pixies left. All gone. The Nundu was gone as well, but since the creature was nowhere near the site when they found Newt there were no telling where the Nundu was. Otherwise most of the beasts seemed to be alive. Distressed, but alive. Which the two managed to fix up in at least so they would be fine until next feeding. After that Theseus went out in hopes to get some news on what was going on while Queenie found some rest in another room. Newt was the first to wake up then, finding his face firmly planted against Tina's chest and didn't dare to move. Partly because he couldn't remember if this was welcomed by her while the other half knew it would hurt to move now.

"Ssh it's okay," he heard a whisper and the chest under him rose as Tina inhaled,

"You're okay," she consoled and he felt a kiss on the top of his head. Newt relaxed with that, moving his hand a bit to splay on her stomach which caused Tina to bite her lip. The things he did to her without even realizing...

After a minute or two of waking up he carefully lifted his head to look around the room, then at Tina whos hands refused to let go of him completely. Tina studied his face. This close to hers she could see every sweet freckle so clearly, but also that nasty bruise that had formed on his temple. Seeing his weary, red eyes she ran her thumb gently under his eyes and before she knew it he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. It was soft and a bit shy, but it was sweet and Tina immediately responded to it which let him to know it was welcomed.

Mindful of his injuries Tina carefully maneuvered them so Newt could lay comfortably down on his back. All without breaking the kiss for more than a few seconds. Cupping his face with one hand as she felt his breath on her lips when they finally broke apart. Now that was a better first kiss. Their second first kiss. Her other hand rested on his bare chest, fingers playing with little soft chest hair she could actually appreciate now with a blush on her cheeks since it was no longer covered in blood. Not a single word was shared between them.

Queenie however was having a ball and couldn't help but make a small cough,

"Want me to give you a moment or...?" she giggled, laughing only harder when Tina almost fell off the bed in surprise. She sat back in a hurry, cheeks blushing red while Newt for a change didn't really do much at all. Simply looked between the two sisters.

"Queenie really, was that necessary?" Tina scolded, covering her lips with the tip of her fingers as if placing the kiss in her memory for safe keeping. Queenie just giggled and nodded,

"I am gladly you are feeling better, Mr. Scamander," she grinned.

Newt smiled softly, but his eyes went to look for his case and he didn't need to ask for Queenie to see what he was thinking,

"Don't worry. Most of the creatures are well fed and looked after. I'm afraid the Nundu was nowhere to be found and your pixies..." she explained, but Newt closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I know," he muttered, feeling Tina's hand finding his,

"They tried to help me. To distract Grindelwald. The Nundu.. he got away. We... we have to find him."


	5. cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while with this one. Struggled a bit with inspiration so it's a bit short, but shit's gonna happen soon!

"You are not going anywhere in this state," Tina said, though not nearly as strictly as one would perhaps expect of her. At this point in their so fresh relationship she had learned to know better what had him motivated and where his heart belonged so refusing him to go out that door now was for his own best, but he had her understanding.

"Newt, listen. We will help you find the Nundu and the healer Theseus brought gave us spells and potions that will help you heal a little quicker, okay?" she explained optimistically. Newt closed his eyes and let out a pent up breath, nodding slightly.

"I don't want to think of what Grindelwald will do if he gets a hold of it," he explained,

"In the wrong hands a Nundu can do a lot of damage."

He had worked so hard with that creature to earn it's trust. Losing him now could be a disaster for the whole breed's reputation. He didn't say more to it though. Feeling too tired to do anything about it now and fight his way through two sisters and his brother coming through the door.

"Ah, you're up," Theseus put aside a bag of food he had gotten for them while out, immediately making his way over to check on his brother himself. To which Newt tried to push him off with reassurances that went ignored by Theseus to the point where he just had to give up and let his brother check for himself.

By the time night rolled about Queenie and Theseus had found places to sleep in the other room while Tina shared bed with Newt. When Newt woke up he was met by Tina's back turned to him which he took as a small fortune. Carefully he slipped out of bed so not to wake Tina, but also to be mindful of his injuries. As quietly as possible he got dressed and grabbed his case before sneaking out of the hotel room. Keeping his free hand to his chest as he made his way through the quiet corridors. He struggled to stay optimistic about finding his Nundu alive and well, but he knew where to start. Only once he was out in nighttime Paris he apparated straight into central Fontainebleau which of course were even more quiet than the Capital.

He started his search for tell tales of anything magical, but for a good hour he ended up with nothing. Leaving him drained before he had even gotten anything done. Right about now his friends and brother were probably very unhappy with finding him not in the bed, but that was the least of his worries now.

Luck would eventually show itself in a French auror that recognized him from before Grindelwald had showed up in the small town and started to wreck havoc.  
"Mr. Scamander," the man made his way over to where Newt had settled by a fountain to regain some energy,

"What in Merlin's name are you doing about alone? I thought you were badly injured.. or worse," the man took Newt's hand and shook it, but not letting go. As if to make sure that Newt was really there and well... Well enough to actually be there anyway.

"You look terrible," he pointed out in a distinctive accent, to which Newt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes I suppose I have seen better days. It is the least of my problems, Mr. Beaufort. I have to find my Nundu-" he slid off the fountain and straightened his coat, but before he could continue Mr. Beaufort's eyes turned quite so round in surprise.

"A large, hilariously terrifying cat like creature with... with it's neck going like-" the man used his hands to form a round shape around his head to help describe what he couldn't in words.

"Yes! Yes exactly," Newt nodded, urging the auror to say more,

"Where was he? I need to get him before anyone unsuspecting crosses path with it. There's a reason why Grindelwald lured out that particular creatures!"  
Mr. Beaufort nodded, but it slowly turned to shaking his head instead,

"I last saw it in the Fontainbleau woods not long after your friends took you to Paris, but it was making it's way that way. To... Oh my-" he paled considerably and it didn't take long for Newt to pick up on where this was going.

"Paris? He followed us to Paris?" he asked, running a hand through his hair,

"I have to get him. I have to find him right now."


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger has arrived in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but then again I doubt there's a whole lot of people following this story in the first place. So I was thinking about wrapping this up in a chapter or two. Most likely two, but I don't know when next will come up.

"No. No no no you got to be joking!" Theseus roared as he pushed the bathroom door open to see that it was empty as well. Newt was nowhere in the hotelroom anymore and neither was his case or clothes so it didn't take any genius to know what the magizoologist was up to,

"He's half past dead and goes hunting for the most dangerous creature of them all! I can't believe it!" Tina was in no better mood. She and Newt often had disagreements, but this was downright foolish. Even more foolish was the fact that none of them had predicted that their person in care would do exactly this,

"You better forgive me, Theseus, but I will kill your brother when we find him," she sighed.

"Not if I do it first," he grunted as he pulled on his boots and coat.

"With Newt's luck he'll end up killing himself so you're both off the hook," Queenie added with a little shrug at the glare she received,

"Now come on. I am just joking. Newt might get himself into a lot of trouble, but he also gets out of it somehow. Sort of."

After a moment of awkward silence the trio sighed and put their heads together,  
"Alright so he's undoubtedly looking for the Nundu, which can be anywhere at this point. Where do we even start?" Theseus walked to the balcony and watched the city.

"Unless Newt knew something we don't, then he might be where it started. Fontainebleau?" Tina suggested and Theseus was onto that idea immediately.

"The clearing in the forest then," he decided, the tree grabbing each other before apparating out of the hotel room and into the battle ridden forest. The fires in the bushes and trees were of course long since extinguished and bodies removed except from the poor pixies. There were plenty of marks left after a massive creatures on the ground as well as vegetation around them.  
However there were no magizoologist to see around there.

* * *

Newt had spent his time well. Apparating from Fontainebleau multiple times following the tracks of the Nundu. This kept going until the landscape started to change from rural to urban without any luck of catching up to the creature. However as Paris was starting to take over the landscape completely all tracks indicated to the Nundu having entered the Capital exactly as he had hoped to avoid.

He was about to apparate again when another pop warned him of him being followed. He turned on the spot, swaying as weariness was getting the better of him. Before he could do anything to defend himself though he was pressed against a tree with a furious auror in his face,

"What exactly do you think you are doing? Have you lost your mind, Newt? You can't just leave in the middle of the night in your condition. Not with Grindelwald's men running about. Not after Grindelwald himself almost killed you!" Tina roared, both hands firm on the lapels of his coat. Newt said nothing, just allowed himself a moment to rest against the tree,

"Not to mention you know how dangerous the Nundu is. Especially if it's scared. What if you were to find it? Would you even be able to keep it calm? Defend yourself? You can barely stand!" she asked, calming down a bit when she felt him sag a bit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning his head against the crook of her neck,

"But I am guessing since you have followed me here you can figure out just where the Nundu is now," he said, feeling her grip relax and instead palmed his chest to keep him somewhat upright.

"Theseus and Queenie are in the city now looking for it," Tina explained, feeling his heart beat frantically against her hand. She felt his arm go around her waist and sighed,

"You are going there aren't you?" she whispered, feeling him nod against her shoulder. Allowing her a moment to prepare before they apparated together.

* * *

There were undoubtedly perks in it still being night time considering there were less people in the streets. They were however in a large Capital city so it was never truly asleep so following the screams and sounds of destruction wasn't too hard the further into the heart of the city Queenie and Theseus got.

"What do we do when we find it? We don't even have the case," Queenie asked. Over the past year she had become more secure with many of Newt's creatures, but she was far from an expert and coming too close to a poisonous tiger-like creatures did worry her.

"We... keep it occupied until my runaway brother decide to show himself," Theseus suggested, crossing a bridge with Queenie in tow. Skipping over crushed bikes, cars and cafe chairs as they went. It was once across the river that they picked up on the unmistakable sight of spells being cast in the park below the Eiffel Tower. The French Ministry had clearly picked up on the dangers currently going on.

"They will kill it," Theseus gasped, immediately apparating close. Popping back into existence not far from the fighting aurors,

"STOP! DON'T HURT IT!" Theseus shouted, catching the attention of a few of the wizards, but the rest continued trying to subdue the creature.

"What else do you suggest we do? The beast has already killed a handful of muggles! It needs to be stopped!" a witch with a strong accent yelled back, but despite her words she clearly wasn't happy about what they had to do.


	7. sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes to and end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a bit rushed, but I have struggled to write this chapter and since not many reads it I haven't really bothered. But I can't stand stories being left unfinished so I tried to tie things up in one chapter rather than continue like intended. There's just not much point to it when I can wrap it up here :) 
> 
> Another reason I wanted to finish the fic was the last part of the chapter. I have had that scene in my head for months now and I just really wanted to write it in somewhere. So I thought it would work quite well as a finishing touch to this story.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy and I would love feedback!

Newt and Tina apparated swiftly through the city. When one location revealed no frightened creatures or siblings they moved on to the next. Their next location Tina brought them to Sacré-Cœur which allowed them a view of the city. Newt stumbled a bit and dropped down on the very top of the many stairs leading up to the impressive building.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute," Newt admitted despite his need and will to go on. Tina sat down next to him and rested her arm across his lap, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Theseus and Queenie will find him," she tried to console to which Newt didn't respond at all. His gaze focused on the wast horizon of which Paris stretched on. Only then did he notice the tiny specks of light flicking on and off in the distance just below the Eiffel Tower.

"There!" he called out and both jumped to their feet as they tried to look closer.  
"Come on," Tina tightened her hold on his hand before apparating them to what was a chaos of spells from the Aurors and the roars from the poor frightened Nundu.

"No-" Newt gasped, struggling on his feet as he charged forward, far too slowly for his liking. Ignoring how Theseus and Queenie was trying hard to protect the Nundu with protection spells,  
"Stop! You are just making it worse!"

It was much too late. Too much for the Nundu to handle and before Newt had any chance at protecting it the large creature collapsed on the ground. Taking it's last breath while the aurors stopped their attack on it.

 

* * *

 

 **Three Days Later.  
** _Étretat of Normandy_

Newt hadn't said much the past few days. He didn't remember much of the day he chased after his Nundu. Having passed out not long after the creature had passed on. Heartbroken and wounded it had been Tina, Queenie and Theseus that took care of things the following days.

On the third day Theseus came with a suggestion of a resting place for the creature and that was where the quartet was now finding themselves. Étretat, Normandy. With the Nundu's body still in Newt's case after it's death they had needed to bury it before it started to rot and disturb the other creatures too much.

"Why here?" Tina asked Queenie quietly. Watching Newt and Theseus seated in the green grass that was now covering the beautiful gravesite of the beloved creature.

The blonde sighed from where she sat next to her sister on a bench not far from the boys. Gaze moving from the setting sun to the two brothers. Newt's case safely set between the sisters.

"Theseus originally suggested to bury it in the case, but Newt said it was not ideal in an enviroment that change with the creatures he has in the case," Queenie explained in a mellow voice, only knowing this because of her terrible tendency to evesdrop and read their minds. If the boys suspected her of it they hardly minded.

"As for why here... Why not? It is peaceful and far from everything. A respectful place," she concluded and Tina nodded. Taking her sister's hand. The oldest Goldstein sister had always been cautious about the Nundu, but with how much Newt loved his creatures it pained her to see him go through this. Even if he was handling it quite well it was never easy to let go of someone dear. Be it a parent or a pet.

After a good five minutes of silence with just the sound of the wind and the ocean rolling onto the beach below the massive cliffs Queenie broke the silence,

"I know we plan on leaving for New York tomorrow, but-" she paused, having read her sister's mind even without intending over the past few days and one topic never changed,

"Have you ever considered staying? With Newt I mean?" she whispered. To which Tina turned her head slowly before averting her gaze to the grassy ground. That was a yes.

"You should," Queenie smiled a little,

"I am an adult now after all. I can handle myself. Besides, I have Jacob waiting for me. He has a steady job and while it is not the most impressive of jobs I do have one too. It's your turn to move on, Tina. It's your turn to be happy."

"That is asking a lot of Newt. I can't just expect to stay with him-"

"-Why not? Since when has Newt ever been the type to follow laws and expectations? Nothing indecent about a man and a woman traveling together where no one is there to judge you either way. If you could hear his thoughts when he sees you with his creatures. He is in love with you, Tina. He adores you for the love and understanding you have shown both him and his creatures. Don't let that chance go. How will you ever get a chance to start something together if you are never together?"

Tina smiled a little. Dimples on her cheek as she looked towards Newt just as he looked back at them. Theseus stood up and walked over to them, nudging Tina on the shoulder,

"Go to him," was all he said as he switched places with the oldest Goldstein sister.

"You are leaving tomorrow, yes?" Newt asked quietly as Tina came to sit next to him. The little flowers they had conjured on the fresh grave looking truly beautiful.

"That was the plan yes," Tina admitted, sliding her hand onto Newt's knee and entwined their fingers together. Newt immediately brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Was?" he asked, bringing their hands down again to rest across her lap. She curled a little against him and nodded. Lifting her free hand to uselessly brush a dark lock behind her ear, only for the wind to pick it up again and blow in her face moments later.

"I don't want to part from you again," she admitted, deciding not to beat around the bush. She never usually did that, so why start now,

"If you want me, I would love to travel with you. For a while. Until you get sick of me," she squeezed her hand and returned the smile she received from him. Newt didn't answer at first and she could tell by his expression that he didn't know how to answer. Despite that she didn't feel that this was going to be a rejection.

"I would like that," he finally said,

"After everything we have been through I have dreaded to see you go as well. I should warn you though. Traveling with me means a lot of living in a tent and case in the middle of nowhere," he explained, but the only response he got from her was a kiss on the cheek.

"It sounds like an adventure. I could use one of those," she smiled, blinking tears from her eyes, tightening her grip on his hand before kissing him on the lips. Holding it for a few moments before resting their temples together,

"I think it is time for me to live a little too. How about you show me the world, Mr. Scamander?"

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Goldstein."

 


End file.
